


When The Crow Calls

by mhafanfics19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Reader is a Uchiha, Reader-Insert, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhafanfics19/pseuds/mhafanfics19
Summary: “I think..the one thing I want the most out of everything in the world is for you to know, that no matter what, I’ll always be there when you need me. If you’re scared or upset, I’ll be there to comfort you and if you’re happy or excited, I’ll be there to smile along with you.”“Promise?”“I promise.”Sometimes the prettiest words bring out the ugliest parts of a person, an ethereal being painted in an equally beautiful darkness, forever destined to be nothing more than a memory of what once was.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Konan (Naruto)/Reader, Pain (Naruto)/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Tobi (Naruto)/Reader, Zetsu (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it! Feel free to leave feedback, I like to know what people love and what I should work on :)

_“I think..the one thing I want the most out of everything in the world is for you to know, that no matter what, I’ll always be there when you need me. If you’re scared or upset I’ll be there to comfort you and if you’re happy or excited, I’ll be there to smile along with you.”_

_Your eyes widen at his response, a beaming smile overtaking your features, the person you admire the most wants nothing more than to be someone you can count on._

_“Promise?”_

_An airy laugh slips from him as he returns his gaze to the sky, dark eyes filled to the brim with determination and serenity._

_“I promise.”_

* * *

“Itachi..”

The name leaves your trembling lips in a whisper, as if speaking it any louder is a forbidden secret, something to never be spoken for the fear of being struck down by some higher power. A name that was once exclaimed in the innocent voice of a child boasting to her older brother about small improvements in training, one that held so much comfort in its utterance, but now holds nothing more than horrific memories.

Memories of a past filled with blood stained streets and the slain bodies of loved ones discarded like trash, ones of hysterical screams at the discovery of murdered parents and the realization of who was to blame. That night is one forever etched into the depths of your mind, embedded there permanently to torment you every moment of everyday, a promise for revenge was made that same night under the eerie glow of the full moon.

The sight of him feels foreign, a face that was once so familiar, now resembles that of a passing stranger. Except Itachi Uchiha is no stranger, he is your eldest brother, someone you spent many nights stargazing and excitedly talking about the future with. He shared all of his hopes and dreams that never came to pass with you, he trained you and Sasuke in his free time, until all of that changed.

Though looking at him now, one especially painful moment crawls from the darkest parts of your mind, it was one of those stargazing nights. You had both been sprawled out on the grass, just staring up at the countless stars, pointing out constellations to each other and laughing whenever Itachi gave them stupid new names. While you were only a few months younger than him and had your own training to keep you busy, nights like this were a rarity and for a few hours everything was perfect.

The sound of shuffling drags you back to the situation at hand, Itachi standing only a few feet away, kunai drawn and sharingan closely watching you. An uncomfortable ache settles in your chest at the sight, it was never supposed to be like this, nothing was perfect anymore and he’s the reason why. The reason your family and clan are dead, the reason Sasuke ran away from the village in search of his own revenge, leaving you completely alone and for that he has to die.

There is no hesitation in your movement when you lunge for him, leaves crunching loudly under the force of your feet pushing off the ground. Within seconds, metal clashes with metal as Itachi blocks the attack and attempts to swing at you with another kunai. The sole of your sandal collides roughly with the center of his chest, perceptive eyes spotting the weapon before it can become a real threat and allowing you to force yourself away from him.

“If that’s the best you can do, you’ll never be strong enough to kill me.”

The scenery around you begins to warp, tree tops vanish, making way for a midnight sky and full moon. The rest of the forest morphs into buildings and concrete streets, masses of something unrecognizable litter the road in front of you, when they become clear your breathing hitches. There, laying before you, are the bodies of dead Uchiha. Pools of blood surround the lifeless corpses of people you once talked with on a daily basis, the people you had been so fond of, just gone.

“Please..help me..”

Your head instantly snaps up at the sound of the breathless voice, eyes widening in horror at the silhouette staggering towards you, blood staining the ground below a sickening shade of crimson. Panic instantly blooms in your chest when the figure stumbles out of the darkness and into the moonlight.

“Oh god..Sasuke!”

You force yourself to move, reaching him in a matter of seconds and cradling his broken body close. The extent of his injuries are worse than you could have ever imagined, up close, a hand sized hole has ripped apart his midsection. Tears flow freely, staining your cheeks as your hands move to cover the wound, a pitiful attempt to stop the incessant bleeding. Sasuke’s breathing grows even more ragged, mouth moving in an attempt to speak, when he finally gets the words out your heart shatters.

“You promised..to protect me..”

There is no time to respond before scorching black flames erupt from him, burning both of you with heat that rivals the sun’s, instead of pushing him away you hug Sasuke closer refusing to leave his side. He was right, you had promised to protect him and you failed, this is a death welcomed with open arms.

The buildings around you disappear, reshaping into the forest you’re currently in, taking Sasuke’s limp body from your arms as the illusion fades. Your knees hit the ground, throat tightening painfully as you gasp for air, heart pounding viciously against your rib cage. Choked sobs escape as your fingers tangle themselves into your hair, a scream unlike any other tears its way through you, the sound makes Itachi inwardly cringe.

Regaining the ability to breathe somewhat normally again and with uncontrollable rage coursing through your veins, you force yourself to stand on shaking legs. Glossy eyes glaring at Itachi, their normal color gone, your sharingan replacing their vibrancy with crimson.

You could never have imagined just how _twisted_ everything was going to become.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is significantly easier to find comfort in the warmth of a lie than it is to step into the bitter cold of a painful truth.

_“You promised! You promised to always be there no matter what! Why would you say that if you never meant it?”_

_A scoff and cold eyes is what you receive as Itachi towers over your parents’ slain bodies, your arms held out defensively, shielding Sasuke from your older sibling._

_“You’re still so foolish, believing in something a_ s _empty as a promise. Do you really think that just because I told you I’d be there for you no matter what, I actually meant any of it?”_

_Unrestrained tears fall from your terrified wide eyes, blurring your view of him, the one person you relied on more than anyone else. Did you really mean that little to him? Was everything he ever said to you nothing more than a lie? Through your sobs, you swear Itachi whispers something not meant for you to hear._

_“I meant every word of it.”_

* * *

In a flurry of uncoordinated movement, your kunai leaves its place in your hand and sails straight for Itachi, veering off to the right just inches from his face. The effects of being under Tsukuyomi have yet to release you from their hold, the world around you spinning at an alarming rate, it’s a miracle you’re even able to stand. Most people unfortunate enough to become trapped in the powerful Genjutsu usually lose consciousness immediately after being released, the mental exhaustion proving too difficult for the body to withstand.

With a speed only the sharingan can follow, your hands come together to form the signs for a Jutsu that could give you a slight edge. In seconds, a clone of yourself manifests beside you, waiting and ready to fight.

Your eyes never leave Itachi’s neutral, almost uninterested gaze, which continues to give nothing away as you and your clone rush for him. The thunderous beating of your heart rings in your ears, drowning out the melodic chirping of birds flying carelessly through the forest and blocking out the soft rustling of leaves dancing with the light breeze.

You so desperately wish you could be anywhere but here right now, you’d much rather be training with Itachi, instead of trying to kill him. That thought vanishes as quickly as it appeared when your clone slides behind your sibling and delivers a hard kick to his back, catching him briefly off guard and sending him stumbling forward.

Your fist collides harshly with Itachi’s cheek, pulling a pained grunt from him as he narrowly avoids your opposite fist, not giving it the chance to connect. Pain blooms from your now bleeding knuckles, that hit was much more forceful than you had intended, the almost instant bruising on Itachi’s face confirms that.

“Foolish older brother, you didn’t really think Tsukuyomi would take me down, did you?”

Pushing off the forest floor with enough force to send you rocketing forward again, you’re quick to arm yourself with another kunai, shoving the blade towards Itachi and stabbing it into his shoulder. Your body lurches forward violently as a blade tears through skin and muscle before coming to a stop fully lodged deep in your abdomen. The clone you had created disappears into a puff of smoke, a surprised gasp is the only sound you manage to choke out at the sudden action.

Your knees buckle under your weight as if they’ve just been turned to jelly beneath you, causing you to slump into the chest of the one who just signed your death warrant. Strong arms wrap around your waist in an attempt to keep you upright, one that is in vain when you weakly shove him away and desperately struggle to stand.

That too proves fruitless as you crumble to the ground, your trembling hands reaching for the barely visible weapon, your blood making it nearly impossible to grip the kunai handle. When you do manage to get a hold of it, you take a sharp inhale of breath and yank the blade out. An agonized scream escapes as you halfheartedly toss the kunai away, your limbs growing heavy with each second that passes, leaving you completely unable to move as Itachi approaches.

All you're able to do is lay there pathetically as pain and weakness wreaks havoc throughout your body and forces you onto your back, no longer having the strength to keep yourself sitting up. From this position, you can just barely make out the cloudless powder blue sky peeking through the treetops, rays of sunlight basking the forest in a soft golden glow.

Itachi’s form appears above you, robbing the beautiful sky from view, instead replacing it with cold dark eyes. A chill floods your body at the sight of him leering over you like this, a predator staring down at its wounded prey and all you can do is stare back. Any fighting chance you had vanished the moment that blade was plunged into you, shame is quick to weasel its way into your hazy mind.

“You’re weak and that reason alone is why this forest is where you’ll die. I expected so much more from a member of the Uchiha Clan, but now I understand, you should have shared the same fate as those that fell by my hand that night.”

Each of Itachi’s words sends a pang of anger through you, how dare he speak ill of the very people that loved and admired him more than anything, the ones who trusted him to protect them. You have to show him how strong you’ve become, you refuse to die by his hand, you will live for those who had that opportunity stolen from them.

Bringing your trembling hands up as much as possible, you weave the signs for the Jutsu the Uchiha Clan is best known for. A bloodied smirk twists onto your features as Itachi’s eyes widen at the return of your Sharingan, he underestimated just how immense the hatred you hold for him is.

“Never let your guard down, even when an enemy falls before you. Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!”

A stream of fire leaves your lips, shooting up towards Itachi and forming into a massive ball of flames, generating heat as equally intense as the fireball itself. Using your new found adrenaline, you force yourself to stand again, determined to fight despite the possibly fatal injury you’ve sustained.

“How pitiful, you can hardly stand, what exactly do you think you can do against me?”

The laugh you let out is humorless, instead, it’s filled with nothing but pain. It is not physical pain caused by your still bleeding wound, but one that buries itself in your chest and never relents. Pain that rips a person apart at the seams, unrestrained and unbiased, pulling those who experience it into darkness. Your next words are a mirror of that affliction, a curse you’re destined to bear alone.

“Is that all you think about? Who you can cut down to test your abilities? You made so many promises that were never kept, just a bunch of empty words I was naive enough to believe. If you truly believe I should have died that night, then come kill me, you bastard.”

Itachi stiffens at your words, whether out of anger or realization, you’re not sure. What you are sure of however, is that his hesitation pisses you off, why now? He didn’t bother hesitating on stabbing you, or insulting you left and right, so why now?

“I said come kill me dammit! Don’t just stand there!”

With those words, you’re rushing towards Itachi again, standing face to face with him in a matter of seconds. The look in his eyes makes it seem as if he cannot be bothered with you, because only when the cool tip of your kunai presses into the flesh of his neck, does he actually look you in the eyes.

“You truly know nothing if you believe anything I’ve said to you here. Do you even want to know why I took the action I did or are you just that eager to die? Everything I’ve done was for the sake of the village, our clan was planning a coup, they were angry at being pushed to the outskirts of the village. I was given orders to eliminate them all or another war would break out and I couldn’t allow you and Sasuke to be caught up in the bloodshed, in exchange for my cooperation, you and Sasuke were spared.”

Your brows furrow as Itachi’s words sink in, a thousand questions flood your mind, begging to be answered and yet you can’t bring yourself to ask a single one of them. For the first time ever, you feel numb, completely devoid of any emotion at this revelation.

“No..you’re lying, you have to be. Those are all just excuses, they have to be.”

The world around you spins, a result of the copious amount of blood you’ve lost, your vision begins to fade. You can barely make out a startled yell as you lose consciousness, unknowingly collapsing into Itachi’s arms, his calm demeanor starting to slip as he readjusts your position and blinks away rising tears.

“You’re safe now, I _promise_.”


End file.
